Iorek Loses Life, Iofur gains Lyra
by HimaKerei
Summary: What would happen if Iorek LOST to Iofur and Lyra became Iofurs Daemon...thats what i wondered till i wrote this. Now its ur turn to find out. Pg just cause i am a cautiose person.^-^sorry.plz R/R!plz?thanks!^-^
1. Lyra,now A daemon

Lyra watched through her tears as she saw Iofur Raknison kill Iorek. Iorek came into Svalboard tired, hungry, and weak. It didn't take Iofur much to take Iorek down. Iofur sliced through Ioreks chest, and Lyra just couldn't watch. She hid her eyes, for she didn't want to see Ioreks heart be eaten by Iofur. She looked up when she heard Iofur approaching. She wiped her eyes and looked up. Lyra didn't know if bears could smile, but if they could Lyra thought Iofur would be. "Come my little daemon. Tonight there will be a feast and you will sit at my side." "Yes Your Majesty" "No more of that. You are my daemon now, not my subject, you shall call me Iofur" Lyra merely nodded. "Oh no!" she thought," Not only did I betray my dear Iorek, but I have to be a daemon to his killer! Oh why did I do this?" Lyra felt Pan nuzzle her fingers. "Pan! Oh no, what about pan?" she thought. She slowly followed Iofur back to the castle. She was given some warm fur robes to change into for the banquet. She went was lead to a warmer room so when she changed she wouldn't freeze. "I guess the bears know a little about more about humans then i thought, "she mused to herself. But when she saw Iofur followed her and stayed when she changed she thought, "Hmm. I guess not." Lyra shrugged it away, thinking, he's only a bear, no big deal. She made sure that the alithiometer was on her waist in the money belt thing. (AN: I didn't know what to call it...sorry ^-^') Iofur lead her into a dining room. It was huge, and had a long table in the middle. It was very short so she figured they sat on the ground. The walls were draped in red clothes hanging from the ceiling attached to the wall at the bottom. She and Iofur were seated at the far end of the table. Lyra noticed that Iofur hadn't changed. She thought it must be some kind of tradition to wear ones battle Armor and to the dinner. He had no serious wounds so that had not delayed the dinner any. When every bear was seat some other bears came in with seals, and fish. Lyra was handed a fish and a bit of seal blubber. Lyra ate the blubber easly, it was quite good. But when it came to the fish, she couldn't get through the scales. Iofur took it from her and opened it up. "You eat the meat, that's the stuff right here, and here" Iofur pointed out the good meat, and Lyra ate it. When everyone had eaten there fill Iofur stood up. "Bears! I have an announcement to make!"  
  
AN: heh, there's the first chapter, not much of a cliffhanger, sorry! If I get say 5 reviews ill post the next chapter! Well tell me what you think! This is my first serious fanfic so be easy on me! *whimper* byez! -Amy-Chan- 


	2. Lyra's Found Out

(AN: I thank all who have reviewed my story so far, "THANKS^-^". I think this chapter is pleasantly longer^-^)  
  
  
Mrs. Coulter was about a hour away from Svalboard. She knew Lyra was there. It was a mother's intuition. Other wise she couldn't say how she knew.  
Mrs. Coulter took a sip of her tea and thought, "What would Lyra be doing on   
  
Svalboard...Maybe when the children escaped they took prisoner by the bears.   
  
That must be it."  
  
Mrs. coulter Agreed with herself that that had to be the answer.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Back on Svalboard the bears were waiting for their king to tell them what there announcement was. Finally he began to tell them.  
"Bears! You all know I prevailed in the Fight. Now you will know what my Prize is."   
  
Iofur stopped for a second to motion to Lyra to stand, "I now have a Daemon!"  
  
A surprised murmur went through the crowd. "What?" they whispered amongst themselves, "Bears cant have daemons." and "I wonder if we'll be getting Daemons..."  
  
Iofur heard these murmurings, and addressed them both in one sentence, "Only the greatest bear king who ever lived may have a daemon!"  
Now a murmuring of understanding went through the crowd.   
  
Lyra was just standing there. "What an ego...hey the bears haven't noticed me yet!" Iofur noticed this too and announced, "This bears, this is my daemon!" He motioned to Lyra and Lyra waved meekly.  
One bear spoke up, "But that's only a human!"  
  
This angered Iofur, even Lyra could tell, and she couldn't read bear's expressions.   
"This is my daemon! You will NOT contradict me!" Now he was addressing Lyra, "Explain daemon."  
  
Lyra had a mind to say that she wasn't a daemon, but she realized that would be no good. So she told the bears what she told Iofur, "I am a daemon. Mrs. Coulter did an experiment on Io-...a different bear, "Lyra caught herself just in time, "and I was the result. I didn't like my old master, so I ran away from him and came to   
Iofur. I have a human body because humans have animal formed daemon, bears would have human formed daemons."  
  
"Oh" said the bear that spoke up.  
  
At that second a bear ran in.  
  
"You Majesty!" said the bear in an urgent voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Our look outs tell us that a Zeppelin is approaching Svalboard. It will be hear in about an hour they say."  
  
"Can they tell who is in it?" asked Iofur.  
  
"They think it is Mrs. Coulter's Zeppelin"  
  
"Oh no!" thought Lyra, "Mrs. Coulter!"  
  
Iofur nodded and sent him a way.  
  
For the next hour Lyra watched some bears work silver and some other metals into a throne that will be placed up beside Iorek on the dais. (The chair would be small enough to sit up there beside his). Finally it was complete.  
  
"Daemon?"  
  
It took Lyra a second to remember she was "daemon".  
"Yes Iofur?"  
  
"You said the your mind would flow into mine and such and such. How come I   
  
can't read your thoughts?"  
  
"Darn it!" Lyra thought, she forgot about that...  
  
"Oh, it will take a little while, we have to get to know each other first." said Lyra.  
  
"This will keep me safe for a little while...." thought Lyra.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Lyra had only been sitting in her new chair, with her new clothes, with her new "master" for 10 minutes when the same bear that brought a message before came in. At least Lyra thought it could be the same bear, for they all looked the same to lyra. Except for Iorek.  
  
"Your majesty!"  
  
"Yes? What is it now?" Iofur seemed A little irritated.  
  
"Mrs. Coulter has arrived. She has asked to see you."  
  
"Fine. Send her in."  
  
In walked Mrs. Coulter and the golden monkey.  
  
"Lady Coulter. How nice to have you here!"  
  
As they were saying there hellos Lyra was trying to hide her face.  
"Mrs. Coulter MUSN"T know I am here!" thought Lyra.  
  
When the welcome were over Mrs. Coulter turned to Lyra.  
"And who is this Iofur?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Lady Coulter, this is my Daemon-"   
  
Mrs. Coulters face was filled with confusion.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You must be wondering how I got Iorek Byrnison's daemon you created for him"  
  
"Oh, not good, not good, NOT GOOD," thought lyra keeping her face down in her firs.  
  
"What?" Mrs. Coulter walked up to Lyra and lifted her face. When Mrs. Coulter saw her face she gasped and took a step back. "Lyra!"  
  
"Well Lady Coulter? Do you want to know how I won this daemon for my own?"  
  
"This is no daemon! This is my daughter!"  
  
Rage and confusion filled Iofurs eyes. "You Lie! Just like about getting me into the Magisterium!"  
  
"But his isn't a lie!" Mrs. Coulter realized she let it slip that she HAD lied about the Magisterium, but she would deal with that later, "This is my daughter!"  
  
Now Iofur turned on Lyra, "You tricked me! You're no daemon! LIES! All lies!" Iofur went to strike Lyra, but Mrs. Coulter reached out and grabbed Lyra and held her close.  
  
Iofur lowered his paw.  
  
"You both will be taken captive. But since you are well known by the humans, and are important I will let you have a comfortable residence Mrs. Coulter."  
  
Mrs. Coulter was holding Lyra and was trying to keep her composure. "Lyra too."  
  
"No! She will be taken back to the dungeons for what she has done!"  
  
"She's staying with me. I have a lot of power among the humans."  
  
Iofur knew this was true, so he finally relented. "Alright. She may stay with you.   
  
But-" Iofur looked at Lyra and said, growling, "But fear m wraith, one day you will suffer for making fool of me!"  
  
Iofur called for guards and pushed roughly past Lyra and Mrs. Coulter.  
  
"This isn't going as I planned it," Lyra thought sadly. Pan jumped out of her pocket and became a cat, and curled up in Lyra's arms to comfort her as they were taken away. 


	3. Imprisionment

Mrs. Coulter and Lyra were taken though the halls of the great castle and finally came to two big iron doors, with equally bug locks on them.  
  
"This is were you will be staying." said one of the bears gruffly as the other opened the doors.  
  
Lyra was stunned by what she saw. The room behind the doors was beuatifull. Well as nice as a room decoreated by bears could get. There were lamps hanging from the roof, in the four corners of the large room and in the middle.There were a couple of chairs, a table, desk, a couple of cabinets and dressers, and a curtained of area they were so find out held a bed.  
  
One of the bears started to speak once the took in there suroundings, "You will only stay here untill we can have a perminent residence set up."  
  
"L-like Lord Asriel's?" Interupted Lyra.  
  
The bears looked at Lyra and growled, "Yes, but dont ever mention his name around here,"  
  
Lyra nodded her head. She was trembling. Not only from fear but cold aswell. Beautifull as her furs may be they weren't to warm.  
  
They were also informed that meals would be brought 3 times a day. Then the bears left, locking them inside.  
  
Lyra got a chance to have a good look at Mrs. Coulter for the first time since she arrived. Her face was calm, but in her eyes was fear and worry. She sat at the desk.  
  
Lyra went behind the curtain and sat on the bed. She brought her knees up to herself, and wept. She wept for her dear Iorek, for being locked up, for roger and Lee scorsby hoping they were all right. Pan had curled up with her and Lyra hugged him. Then Lyra cried herself to sleep.  
  
She woke up and found herself under the blankets on the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up and pulled back the curtain and saw Mrs. Coulter sitting in a chair, stoking her daemons fur.   
  
Lyras days were as such. She would wake up, sit with Pan, eat the meals they'd brought for them, sit some more, and some times she would watch Mrs. Coulter work. But Lyra hadn't cried since she had that first night, because some where deep inside she knew that she would be rescued. So for a couple weeks she waited. Her and Mrs. Coulter exchanged mabye two words a day. G'morning, and G'night if anything.   
  
One night Lyra was sleeping in a chair by the door because latly Mrs. Coulter wasn't feeling so good, so Lyra let her have the bed. Lyra woke up with a jolt. She didn't know what woke her, and it scared her. So she reached for pan who was curled up beside her.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Only loud enough for Lyra to hear. She slowly sat up and went over to the door.  
  
"Whos there?" she whispered.  
  
"Its me"  
  
  
(AN: Cliffhanger, eh? Well i am feeling a little evil today and this chappie was talkin to long so i decided to end it here. MWAHAHAHA, enjoy^-^i know its small but...i have little time and little patetients^-^) 


End file.
